Stupid Wario Brothers and No Snacks: Transcription
1 00:00:02,236 --> 00:00:03,170 Stupid- 2 00:00:03,200 --> 00:00:04,773 Wario Brothers! 3 00:00:05,105 --> 00:00:07,975 Um, Episode 12?! 4 00:00:26,059 --> 00:00:28,629 Stupid-a Koopa! Who does he think we are? 5 00:00:29,062 --> 00:00:33,000 The ones he hired to capture the Mario Brothers. 6 00:00:33,133 --> 00:00:34,768 Well-a no duh, stupid! 7 00:00:35,903 --> 00:00:38,539 Y'know, I'm-a tired of him getting on my case. 8 00:00:38,805 --> 00:00:40,207 Why does he want them back so bad? 9 00:00:40,340 --> 00:00:41,808 Isn't he going to kill them anyway? 10 00:00:43,410 --> 00:00:44,678 Who knows? 11 00:00:45,546 --> 00:00:45,946 Weh. 12 00:00:47,281 --> 00:00:49,983 What do you want to do now, Wario? 13 00:00:50,517 --> 00:00:51,785 Wanna get some snacks? 14 00:00:52,386 --> 00:00:53,420 Okay. 15 00:01:12,139 --> 00:01:13,740 So you guys want some snacks? 16 00:01:16,076 --> 00:01:17,277 Yes. 17 00:01:18,445 --> 00:01:22,349 Well too bad, because we here at RMA Snack Stand just ran out! 18 00:01:22,649 --> 00:01:24,618 - That's right Bob! - You said it Joe! 19 00:01:34,962 --> 00:01:36,897 What?! No snacks?! 20 00:01:37,230 --> 00:01:38,632 Yeah, now get out-a here! 21 00:01:43,537 --> 00:01:44,738 What's their problem? 22 00:01:45,139 --> 00:01:49,276 They probably just had a bad fight-a with a lawnmower when they were younger. 23 00:01:49,610 --> 00:01:53,347 Well, well, well, if it isn't Wario and Waluigi! 24 00:01:53,981 --> 00:01:54,648 Oh no... 25 00:01:55,248 --> 00:01:58,318 Look guys, I haven't had my snacks today, so I have no engergy, alright? 26 00:01:58,518 --> 00:02:00,821 I can't take you back to the Mushroom Kingdom today! 27 00:02:02,556 --> 00:02:06,326 Wait, are you just saying you're going to let us go about our own-a business? 28 00:02:06,860 --> 00:02:08,662 Yes, yes, yes. 29 00:02:09,334 --> 00:02:12,366 You mean you're actually going to leave us alone today? 30 00:02:13,300 --> 00:02:15,902 Yes!!! I'm not in the mood, so just go away! 31 00:02:16,303 --> 00:02:18,505 Yeah, what-a Wario said. 32 00:02:19,006 --> 00:02:20,540 Not in the mood. 33 00:02:28,148 --> 00:02:30,550 You want to talk about it, Wario? 34 00:02:30,917 --> 00:02:31,985 What's there to talk about?! 35 00:02:32,085 --> 00:02:33,487 I'm hungry, I'm moody, 36 00:02:33,687 --> 00:02:36,056 ...and they stopped selling yellow shirts at SkyMall! 37 00:02:36,356 --> 00:02:40,694 You got any money? We could go get some food at-a Taco Lax. 38 00:02:41,862 --> 00:02:43,030 Look, a banana! 39 00:02:48,235 --> 00:02:49,403 Oh, banana, banana! 40 00:03:09,256 --> 00:03:12,993 Subtitles made possible by Space Hunter M 41 00:03:13,026 --> 00:03:13,260 Cut. 42 00:03:13,460 --> 00:03:14,928 - Hey let's do- - And uh, ac- 43 00:03:14,962 --> 00:03:16,730 "I am tired of him getting on my case." 44 00:03:16,897 --> 00:03:19,800 "Why does he want them back so bad? Isn't he going to kill them anyways?" 45 00:03:19,866 --> 00:03:20,333 Action. 46 00:03:20,567 --> 00:03:21,868 Want to go get some- Shit. 47 00:03:21,935 --> 00:03:22,803 Okay! 48 00:03:24,604 --> 00:03:27,307 Yeah, what-a Waluigi said. Oh- 49 00:03:27,574 --> 00:03:28,608 What's there to talk about?! 50 00:03:28,642 --> 00:03:30,110 I'm hungry, I'm moody, 51 00:03:30,277 --> 00:03:32,612 ...and they stopped selling yellow shirts at SkyMall! 52 00:03:33,346 --> 00:03:35,716 - Nobody shops at SkyMall. - No? Category:Transcriptions